


Feral Alphas

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [27]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Omega Dick Grayson, Protective Batfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: “Robin stop!” Bruce orders.“Which Robin?” Tim yells back as he tries to pull Jason off the adult alpha he’s currently laying into.Bruce always knew Jason had issues with abusive alphas. Apparently coming back and presenting as an alpha himself has only made it worse.The omega and pup at the manor giving off pack protect us pheromones is also not likely making Jason any more forgiving.
Series: DC Omegaverse [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257950
Comments: 25
Kudos: 519
Collections: Gen Batfam ABO, Omega!Dick Week





	Feral Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Feral alphas and omega and pup - omega Dick's instincts go haywire upon meeting baby Damian. Lots of nesting and cuddles. This makes the rest of the pack go absolutely batshit (heh), and results in a LOT OF PAIN for the villains of Gotham, who can't wait for Dick's (assumed pregnancy) to be over so that the bat pack calms down somewhat.
> 
> I did take this prompt a little tongue-in-cheek. IDK that was just how I was inspired to go with it. 
> 
> Also snapshot style because that worked best for the tone it ended up with.

“Bruce is that-“ Both Dick and Tim start when Bruce walks into the cave. Their surprise not that, well, surprising to him considering who he has with him.

“Jason?” Tim finishes.

“A baby?” Dick finishes.

They’re both right. Talia having messaged him out of the blue to tell him there was something she needed to show him.

Bruce had feared it a trap. Instead it was his son back from the dead. And a newborn that was apparently also his.

 _I am sorry my love, I had thought was doing what was best for all,_ Talia had said. But the situation had changed and being with the Al Ghuls now more dangerous for the two boys so Talia sent them home with their father.

“Is he okay?” Tim asks. The first to break from the apparent frozen-stillness they had both gotten when Bruce had walked into the Batcave to come over to Jason.

“He’s-“ had a few dips in a Lazarus Pit apparently, but Talia had said they were necessary and Bruce himself would have agreed if he had _seen the state the boy was in._ “Alive.”

“Give him here,” Dick says, suddenly rushing forward and Bruce wonders what Dick thinks he can do for Jason when he realises it’s the baby Dick desperately wants.

It’s a bit odd behaviour but Bruce doesn’t see anything alarming enough to deny Dick his request.

He can admit his heart softens at the sight - his eldest holding his youngest so close, examining the pup’s features as if trying to commit them to memory.

“What’s his name?” Dick asks.

“Damian.” At least that is what Talia told Bruce.

Damian stirs at his name waking up from the sleep he had fallen into on the trip home. Bruce holds his breath waiting for his son to start crying. Instead the boy just stares up at Dick.

“Hi Damian,” Dick says, smiling down at the boy.

“Bruce we should probably do something about Jason,” Tim says, now on Jason’s other side to help support his weight. “I think Dick has Damian under control.”

“Of course,” Bruce says, before realising he hadn’t really thought about what he was going to do with the two once he got them home.

“Do you want to keep him in the cave or bring him to his old bedroom?” Tim asks. Because he’s taken to Robin like a fish to water and knows when Bruce needs suggestions to help him decide what the best play is.

“Not to his room,” Bruce says – it has been far too long since someone was in it. The room no doubt now smelling stale. And the best thing for Jason right now is the pack’s scent. “We’ll take him to the main living room.”

“Okay,” Tim says, more settling Jason’s weight onto his shoulders.

“You know my feet work just fine,” Jason says.

“Wait – you’re lucid?” Tim asks, shifting so he can look at Jason’s eyes. Bruce is sure if his utility belt was within reach the young omega would be checking for pupal response.

Bruce is tempted to go get one.

“Yep – just wanted to see if you’d figure it out yourselves,” Jason says, standing up and stretching.

“Talia didn’t say.” As far as Bruce had been aware Jason was still recovering from his time in the Lazarus pit.

“She thought it would be a good test for you,” Jason says with a shrug.

Bruce finds he’s not even that mad about the fact. Or the fact Talia hid Damian from him either.

He’s just glad to have his sons’ home with him again.

* * *

The first sign something might not be right comes later that night when they are heading for bed.

It’s not Bruce deciding to skip patrols. With what he found out that day it made sense he would want to stay home with his boys.

It’s how Dick demands they all sleep in Bruce’s bed.

Which also makes sense. If Bruce’s alpha instincts wanted to make sure his pack is safe after gaining a new pup to it and refinding another than Dick’s omega instincts are no doubt driving him to make sure the pack is still connected and centred.

Except it isn’t just the first night Dick demands it but the one after it.

And the one after that.

And Dick still hadn’t put Damian down for more than five minutes.

“I don’t remember him being this clingy when I was last here,” Jason says, looking a bit apprehensive about being in the nest Dick built in Bruce’s bed. The nest apparently being a permanent fixture now.

“It’s not unheard of for an omega to become increasingly focused on ensuring pack cohesion when a pup is born into the pack,” Tim says. “Of course normally the pup is one they have given birth to.”

He doesn’t add that Dick hadn’t birthed Damian because he doesn’t need to – yet Bruce agreed that it is exactly how Dick is behaving.

“You know I can hear you all,” Dick says, curled around Damian in the centre of the nest.

“Yeah and?” Jason says, because apparently death and a Lazarus pit had given him the want to test his place in the pack – challenging Bruce and Dick to see if the Heads of the pack will give.

“And I can retract my support of you going back out as Robin,” Dick says.

“Alright fine,” Jason says, “I’ll be good.”

* * *

The thing is it isn’t just Dick’s actions that had changed in response to Damian’s arrival. His scent had too. And not just in a way like it had when he first presented changing to indicate to others that he was an omega.

No, Dicks’ new scent seemed to be designed to create a response in the other pack members. A response of wanting to protect him and Damian.

And with how much he was demanding the pack all huddle around him and Damian at night in a nest. Well. There wasn’t really any escaping it.

“Is there something happening I should know about?” Commissioner Gordon asks. His hands in the pockets of his coat as he stands over the bank robbers Batman had bound for him.

“No.”

“Really? Because you normally only leave criminals in such a state when something big is brewing,” Jim says with a nod towards the bruised robbers.

“It’s nothing.”

“Inner pack drama then?” Jim asks. “I thought that had all settled down after you gave Nightwing Bludhaven.”

“It’s under control.” If anything things were going better. Jason was back and the pack all under the manor’s roof.

“If you say so,” Jim says and Bruce doesn’t stick around to find out if there’s anything more he wants to add. Swinging back into the night to the next crime.

* * *

On reflection the Commissioner is probably right. Bruce has gotten a bit more brutal in his handling of the criminals in Gotham recently. And it’s because of the shift in his pack because of Damian joining and Dick’s response to it.

Of course he only realises this after he’s agreed to let Jason join him, and Tim, on patrol.

Honestly he would have likely brought Dick with them as well if not for the fact none of them, Dick included, seem to want him leaving the manor currently.

Honestly Bruce doesn’t know if having Dick with them would make the situation better or worse.

“Robin stop!” Bruce orders.

“Which Robin?” Tim yells back as he tries to pull Jason off the adult alpha he’s currently laying into.

Bruce always knew Jason had issues with abusive alphas. Apparently coming back and presenting as an alpha himself has only made it worse.

The omega and pup at the manor giving off _pack protect us_ pheromones is also not likely making Jason any more forgiving.

And honestly between Jason’s alpha growth spirt and Lazarus-enhanced strength Tim doesn’t stand a chance at physically stopping him at all.

“Both of you!” Bruce says, tugging them both back by the scruffs of their necks.

He’s lucky the abusive alpha is too terrified after Jason laying into him to notice the ridiculousness that is Batman scruffing two robins.

“Leave,” Batman snarls at him. “And I’d suggest never laying your hands on an omega again.”

“Ye-yes sir,” the alpha says with blood covering his face before scrambling off.

Only then does Jason slump limp in Bruce’s hold. Although Bruce doubts he’s at all repentant. 

* * *

“He’s not having Nightwing!” Dick snarls, Damian tucked up against his chest because apparently he won’t even put the pup down to argue with Bruce.

And that basically ends the conversation of Jason perhaps borrowing his big brothers hero identity while Dick stays house-bound with Damian.

* * *

“Batboy Bruce, really?” Barbara says, looking over Bruce’s designs for Jason’s new identity instead of the case file he asked her to. “You really need to leave the naming of things to Dick.”

“Bat-copter,” Bruce replies. “Bat shark repellent, Birdarangs.”

“Fair enough,” Barbara says with a laugh. “Speaking of Dick, how are you all going with his pheromones sending you all into protect mode?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bruce doesn’t want to be having this conversation.

“I can smell them too you know,” Barbara says because Dick is as snuggly with her as the rest of them when she visits. “But I can’t do as much damage behind a keyboard. Well, I can, but draining Deathstrokes’s bank accounts doesn’t scratch the itch like punching criminal in the face does.”

“Deathstroke’s dangerous,” Bruce says instead of acknowledging what Barbara is actually saying.

“I’m well aware,” Barbara says clearly unimpressed, likely because she is taking it as Bruce doubting her abilities and not him being concerned for her safety. “And you’re deflecting.”

“I have it under control.”

“Dad doesn’t think so.” Of course the Commissioner talked to Barbara about his concerns about Batman’s behaviour.

“I’m getting it under control.” Now he’s aware of it he can put in place contingency plans to ensure both he and Jason don’t go too far while affected by their need to protect the pack caused by both Dick and Damian.

“If you so say,” Barbara says, her voice and eyes full of doubt.

* * *

Both Jason and Tim have likely settled themselves into Dick’s nest for the night leaving Bruce in quiet to get ahead on his case research without also supervising his kids. Not that he doesn’t like spending time with them just it’s nice to have time to work by himself.

Of course the plan doesn’t last long.

“Bruce,” Dick says as he walks into the Batcave and Bruce hopes Jason and Tim are asleep or else it won’t be long before they show up as well. “When was the last time you took a break?”

“I have a little more work to do and then I will,” Bruce says. He just wants to get ahead of this research while he can.

“Or,” Dick says, wrapping his arms around Bruce from behind, “you can come upstairs with the rest of us and I can do it tomorrow.”

“It’s fine.” Bruce will just get it done now so it’s done.

“Nope, Damian misses you,” Dick says. And it must be whatever is happening with his pheromones that Bruce finds it more convincing than it probably is. “Your son wants you – you know I’ll be able to do whatever research you need while you’re at work tomorrow.”

Dick’s right – he is more than capable of doing the case research. And with Jason and Tim at school he won’t have many distractions either. Plus, it has been a big day for Bruce it will be nice to wind down with his sons.

“Alright fine.”

* * *

“You know it’s getting hard for me to keep coming up with reasons why I keep staying the night here,” Tim says when it’s just him and Bruce at the breakfast table. Alfred already starting his chores with Jason’s help and Dick gone to change Damian for the day.

“Is that going to be a problem?” Bruce asks.

“I don’t think so,” Tim says. “He doesn’t say it but I think dad’s glad I have an older omega influence in my life – doesn’t want me becoming too business minded. But I think I’m going to be honest with him why I keep staying over. Not the Batman stuff just the… Dick having weird nesting instincts that include me.”

“If you think that’s best.” Bruce figures he should meddle with Tim’s relationship with his actual father as little as possible.

“Hopefully he doesn’t misunderstand and think you got Dick pregnant,” Tim says and it hits Bruce that that might be a possibility.

* * *

“People have always said that about us,” Dick says when Bruce brings up his concerns about people misinterpreting their relationship.

“You never said anything.” If Dick had Bruce would have been sure to down the rumours.

“I thought you knew,” Dick says with a shrug. “It doesn’t matter though. The people who really matter know the truth.”

* * *

“So when is Nightwing going to have his baby?” Selena asks, walking along the edge of the roof Bruce tracked her to.

Apparently he was right that tonight’s robbery was just to get his attention. He wishes she would just corner him in galas instead.

“What are you talking about?” Dick wasn’t pregnant. And considering Dick was spending nearly all his time at the manor and not with his Titans Bruce feels fairly secure in that.

“Haven’t you heard?” Selena asks with a too happy smile. “Nightwing is pregnant and that’s why all you bats have decided to be extra harsh on the criminals of Gotham. Or at least that’s the going theory among said criminals.”

That’s exactly the last thing Bruce needed – the underworld gossiping about his pack as much as high society.

“Oh come on Bat,” Selena says with a sigh before walking over and gently cupping his face. “It’s nothing more than a bit of fun for them. Blunt the teeth of the people beating them up every night.”

“It’s not true though.”

“So? Would you rather they know that your pack has come into a pup the same time Bruce Wayne gained custody of his son he previously didn’t know about?”

“Of course not.” There is too much danger of someone putting the dots together and putting his whole family in danger. Damian included.

“Then let them talk. It’s of no consequence to you,” Selena says and Bruce supposes she has a point.

* * *

“Shit, it’s the Batman!” The street thug says. Abandoning the beta he’s threatening to back up against the ally wall. “Fuck, don’t kill me man!”

“I won’t.” Batman doesn’t kill. And he doesn’t know why everyone is acting like he does.

“No seriously, I’ll go legit, I promise,” the thug says.

“Good.” That is all Bruce actually wanted. Those in Gotham who felt like they had to resort to crime breaking the cycle.

“Alright, cool, we’re cool right?” the thug says.

“Go home.” Bruce is ready for this whole night to be done at this point. He doesn’t know why every thug and goon in Gotham is acting like he’s going to suddenly flip out and beat them to death.

“Right, of course, right away sir.” The thug scrambles to his feet and bolts. Bruce hopes he does go home and not to find a new victim. Hopes he does break the cycle.

Right now he needs to check on the almost-victim.

“Are you alright?”

“Sure,” the beta says, dusting himself off. “Can I just say though I for one am glad for whatever has happened in your pack to get you tougher with these crooks – it’s the only language they understand.”

“I’m getting it under control.” There were less slipups where Bruce only realised he was being too rough after he permanently broke a nose. Jason was also getting his previous hair-trigger temper under control more. Both of them learning to overcome the instincts Damian and Dick had raised in them.

“Well, you’re doing good work in my books!”

* * *

“You know I was thinking,” Dick says after they’ve all settled into the nest he’s built for the night.” With Damian settling in more I should get back on the streets as Nightwing.”

It may be for the best. Maybe seeing Nightwing again out fighting crime will stop the rumours that he is pregnant.

On the other hand will it make Bruce and Jason’s instincts to protect the pack all the worse seeing the member causing it will be out on the dangerous streets of Gotham?

“Well, what do you think Bruce? Can you let me patrol your city?” Dick asks like it’s a joke. Because of course Bruce shouldn’t have a problem with Dick patrolling Gotham again.

From the other side of the nest Jason shoots Bruce a look that makes it clear his own doubts about how well their controls will hold up with Dick out fighting criminals as well.


End file.
